


Hello/Goodbye

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks Harry's annoying...but not really</p><p>A uni AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello/Goodbye

Louis hated university. He hated having to get up early and go to class, he hated having to take notes, he hated that he has to put outfits together to actually _go_ to class. Though on occasion he would slink there in his sweats, which he immediately regretted, because even though he hated school, he did not hate the social aspect of it, and dressing like a slob usually put a damper on his opportunities to flirt with cute boys. So, he tried not to do that too often.

But, back to the reasons why he hated university. Another thing very high on his list was the guy that sat in front of him in psychology. Harry Styles, whose gangly body loped into class each Monday morning, with his stupid tight jeans and his stupid coat collection and his stupid cheery smile, because no one should be that happy on a Monday. Louis often found himself glaring at the back of his bandana wrapped head as he meticulously highlighted and color coded, writing page after page of notes.

Which Louis should have been doing as well, but he was too annoyed and distracted by the way Harry’s curls framed his ears, and his incessant nattering about The 1975 to his friend Niall. Louis made a noise in the back of his throat, unable to keep quiet anymore.

“Bloody hell, you need to find a new obsession, it’s not like you’re in the band you know,”

Both Niall and Harry put a pause on their conversation; Harry turning around slowly, a tiny smile popping up at the corner of his lips. “Well, hello there,”

Louis sighed, fidgeting in his seat. “I wasn’t introducing myself, I was trying in the nicest way possible, to tell you to shut the fuck up.”

This only made his face combust into a manic grin, giddy for some reason from Louis’ abuse. That’s not usually how it worked. Harry started to open his mouth, but the professor cleared his throat, giving them a pointed look. He quickly turned back around, and Louis went back to trying to bore a hole into the back of his head.

After class was over, Louis picked up his backpack and hurried out into the hallway, only to be stopped by the slow drawl of his name. “Hey, Louis,”

Louis stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel with a cocked eyebrow. “Are we on a first name basis now?”

Harry glanced down at his pigeon toed feet, his fingers tugging at his bottom lips when he looked back up at Louis. “Um, well I’ve kind of been hoping you would talk to me for a few weeks now,”

“Why?” Louis asked suspiciously.

He straightened up, looking a little more confident now that he sort of had Louis’ attention. “So I can ask you out for a coffee.”

Louis hitched his bag up on his shoulder, narrowing his eyes to a slit. “Why?”

Harry stepped in closer, placing a gentle hand on his arm. “Because, you have lovely cheekbones.”

Louis took a step back, turned around and marched down the hallway. Harry god damn Styles.

*

The next Monday when Louis got to class, it was like nothing ever happened. Harry and his Jack Skellington legs carried him through the door, his hair half up in a ponytail, and all he does is offer a wink to Louis before sliding into his seat next to Niall.

That’s it. One teeny, flirty wink and then nothing. He doesn’t turn around, not even when Louis drops his pen and makes a bit of a production when he was groping around on the ground to find it. He possibly lingered outside of class as well, and not because he was waiting for Harry, but because he ran into Zayn. _Right_.

Zayn bumped his hip to get his attention. “Are you even listening to me?”

Louis flicked his eyes over at Zayn, while keeping the classroom in his eye line. “Hmm?”

Zayn raised his eyebrows, glancing at the door as well. “Are you waiting for someone?”

Louis shook his head, distracted. “No, just some stupid guy who asked me out last week.”

“Okay…so, did you go out with this person that we’re ‘not’ waiting for?”

Louis shot him a look of surprise. “What? Of course not.”

Zayn scratched his head, seriously in awe now. “Uh. So why are you waiting here then?”

He made a noise of exasperation. “Because! He didn’t even talk to me today. Why didn’t he ask me out again?”

Zayn rubbed at his eyes. “Oh god. This sounds like it’s going to be complex.”

“How could he just lose interest already? He should be begging me to go out with him.”

Zayn smirked, tugging on Louis’ jumper to pull him along. “Generally, if someone says no, you don’t ask them again, Lou. It’s a thing.” Zayn glanced at the little pout that formed on his lips. “Do you _want_ him to ask you again?”

Louis pushed out the doors, letting the crisp fall air wash over his face. “No. He’s annoying. His jeans are way too tight, I honestly don’t need to see every sinewy muscle in his thighs. I mean we’re in Psych 101, not Biology. _And_ he talks too slow, his voice is like melting caramel over a glass of whiskey. And his hair curls at the nape of his neck in the strangest little pattern. I hate it.”

They stopped on the lawn, where Louis threw his bag down and dropped to the grass, dramatically draping an arm over his eyes. “His tattoos are stupid too. Stupid beautiful rose on his arm. I don’t even care what they mean.”

“Yeah, sounds that way.” Louis just lay there motionless, so he figured that was the end of that conversation. “So, are we going to that party that Liam’s mate Andy is throwing this weekend?”

Louis slid the arm away from his face, his lips in a thoughtful purse. “What’s it for again?”

Zayn kicked out his foot to push the toe of his trainer into Louis’ side. “It’s uni, Lou. There doesn’t need to be a reason for a party. But I think it’s a pre pre Halloween party.”

Louis rolled away from the toe that Zayn was tapping into his side, scoffing. “Ridiculous.”

“I’ll pick you up at 9?”

Louis stared up at the sky, nodding his head against the grass. “Come 'round 8 so we can get proper drunk first.”

Zayn strapped his messenger bag across his body, backing away with a smirk. “See? You accepted a date with me. It’s not that hard, babe.”

“Fuck off, please.”

*

They were pleasantly inebriated by the time they walked into Andy’s place, and Louis was smiling broadly, because he knew the real reason they were there was so that Zayn could flirt with Liam. For which Louis could not begrudge him, somehow over the summer Liam had transformed from the cute guy who used to serve them their morning coffee, to the smoking hot personal trainer at the gym.

Not that Louis and Zayn went to the gym. That was just a rumor they had heard. But judging from his bulging arm muscles and the six pack you could through his shirt, and probably from outer space, this was a rumor that was actually true for once.

They spotted Liam no less than five minutes after arriving at the party, which had Zayn mumbling a terribly weak excuse under his breath about needing a very specific mixed drink, that apparently only Liam knew about.

If Louis knew anything about Zayn, it was that he was bound to fall in love tonight and be in a committed long term relationship by the weeks end. He silently wondered if he should make someone enter a bet with him about this, leaning down into the metal bucket at his feet to grab a beer. When he straightened back up again, none other than Harry Styles was standing there, giving him one of his crazy smiles again.

“Louis Tomlinson! How are you this fine evening?”

Louis took a sip of his beer, cautiously eyeing Harry up. “Are you drunk?”

He closed his eyes nodding, his lips pressed together in a fashion that made him look like a jovial frog. “Quite a bit actually.”

His eyes popped open not seconds later again, his eyebrows tightly scrunched together as he tried to focus on Louis. “I want you to come somewhere with me.”

“Why?”

Harry clamped his giant hands on Louis’ shoulders, his eyes narrowed. “Because, Lou-ie, I think you’re bloody fit and cute and I like your hair and you have a nice smile, even though you’re usually frowning at me, but I’ve seen it, you can’t fool me, and—“

Louis clamped a hand over his mouth, his damn reddened cheeks giving him away. “Okay, okay, I’ll go.”

Harry tugged his hand away from his mouth, linking their fingers together, the smile on his face so massive Louis was sure it had to be a bit painful. Louis looked at their hands and before he could comment, he was being pulled towards the front door.

Louis stumbled down the steps after him, struggling to keep up with his long strides. They walked and walked while Harry chattered on about the different constellations you could see the night, pointing them out to Louis, and glancing at him every so often out of the corner of his eye.

Louis thought he should probably ask questions, like where were they going for one and was Louis ever coming back, but he also knew that Harry had a giant butterfly tattooed on his stomach, so his intimidation level was that of a five year old girl.

They finally came to a stop. Louis clucked his tongue, scratching a hand through his hair. Huh. “Are we supposed to be at a pumpkin patch?”

Harry just nodded, ducking under the fence and motioning at Louis to follow. “Yep!”

Louis had no other choice but to follow suit, and when he got to the other side Harry was sitting cross legged on a massive bale of hay. Louis rolled his eyes, but crawled up beside him anyways, because what else could he do? He waved his arm towards the open field that was spilling with pumpkins.

“So? What’s all this about?”

Harry leaned back on his arms, smiling softy, as if relishing in a memory. “What’s more pre pre Halloween than a pumpkin patch? Plus, I work here. It’s kind of my favorite place to come at night.”

“Waiting on the Great Pumpkin are we?”

He shrugged, his lips still curled into a coy smile. “Maybe just my one great love.”

Louis felt his cheeks flush. Which was ridiculous, it’s not like he was talking about him. He picked absently at the pieces of straw sticking out from the bale, unsure of what to say to when he met his eyes again.

And as if Harry knew Louis felt hesitant, he immediately launched into a story about the farm, and the various tasks he helped out with. He had ridiculous facts and antidotes about corn for some reason, even though bananas were his favorite, but it’s not like there were any local banana farms around, so this would have to do for now.

Louis was suddenly overwhelmed with charm. No wonder he had been harboring a hate crush on Harry – yes he might as well admit it by now. Louis didn’t know what he was going to do with him. Well he had a pretty good idea of what he would _like_ to do as he snuck a glance at the silver of skin poking out over his jeans that made it look like he had a little love handle. But Louis could tell that love handle was a wicked illusion, but he still wants to nibble on it regardless.

He focused back on the story Harry was wrapping up about how he was planning on baking pumpkin pies next weekend. He trailed off once he realized Louis was watching him again. He tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth, his voice coming out quiet.

“Can I braid your hair?”

Louis laughed, fiddling with the string of his hoodie. “Erm, sure?”

Harry shuffled so that he was behind him; diving his hands into the messy tufts. “Wow, it’s so soft.” He went quiet again, working his fingers through Louis’ too long strands that he has been too lazy to cut, and he was kind of glad. This was little hair braiding venture was calming and oddly arousing at the same time.

Harry leaned over his, his lips brushing against the tip of Louis’ ear. “Will you go out with me Louis?”

And because Louis wanted to keep up the cheeky tradition, he just had to ask.

“Why?”

…………

It was something that Louis continued throughout their relationship - "Lou do you want to for Italian tonight?" "Why?" "So I can stuff some big balls in your mouth" or "Lou, come cuddle me." "Why?" "Because I'm cold and you love me." or his favorite, "Lou, Lou, Lou please fuck me already." But really, Louis never asked why in that instance. 

Finally, Harry asked him the most important question on their five year anniversary, and when Louis asked a teary eyed "Why?", it was his favorite answer yet...

“Because, I want to be Harry Tomlinson”

 

FIN


End file.
